


You Missed

by reddeserts



Series: 2019 Iron Man Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bad Jokes, Bets & Wagers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeserts/pseuds/reddeserts
Summary: 4 times Tony and Clint kissed each other as a joke and the one time it was definitely a real kiss.





	You Missed

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! This is for my "IronHawk" square on my Iron Man Bingo card originally posted on my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> ofc this is in a world where clint doesnt have a family and tony is just tony lmao enjoy!!

“Hey Birdbrain, did you make coffee?” Tony asked the archer as he walked into the room and he smelled the bitter scent of coffee. Even though coffee barley has a scent.

“Yep, used a garbage bag as a filter and made it with dirt.” Clint said as he watched Tony take a huge gulp from his mug and basically ascend into heaven.

“I could literally kiss you right now.” Tony said as he continued to finish the mug. He obviously had a rough night.

“Well I mean, nobody’s stopping you right now.” Clint shrugged. He was turned around to the grill scrambling some eggs because yes, even though he puts up a dumb act he can very much function and live. Example would be making Tony coffee for once.

So Clint stood there scrambling his eggs when he felt lips touch his cheek and he nearly burst out laughing. It was slightly wet and soft on his cheek. Of course Tony actually kissed him. If you make the man coffee you would definitely get something in return.

This was the first kiss he received from Tony Stark and since those are rare nowadays he will cherish them and keep a count.

He was at one so far.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The second time Clint actually kissed Tony while on a mission, he did it as a distraction. Nat said it works wonders, so why not give it a shot.

Steve and Nat were in the right wing of the Hydra base while Thor and Bruce where on the outside. The main mission being to get intel and the required information before they tore down the base from the inside out. So far this has proved to be faster than their regular way of taking down a Hydra base and much easier. However the only problem being Tony Stark who was wearing as much of a disguise as he could to not be recognized.

So Clint was in a disgusting Hydra uniform they snagged off of some agent and Tony is in some scientists get up and those pants should not be able to make his ass look that good, but here we are.

Clint is also pretty confident that he wont be recognized because he likes to lay low with every mission he does regardless of if its on tv or not, that's the point of being a spy for a secret organization.

So Clint and Tony silently were walking side by side when Tony’s enhanced hearing technology heard a few agents and security mumblr stuff about suspicious figures lurking around the base, and of course descriptions perfectly matched what they were wearing.

“Hm, that’s not a good sign is it?” Clint asked pointing to a few agents rounding the far corner, they were far enough that CLint could definitely form some plan.

“Yep, not looking to good. Any plans Birdbrain?” Tony asked turning around to walk the other way while Clint followed them only to see a few more agents coming from the other end of the hall.

“Alright, I have an idea but you might not like it.” Clint started and he grabbed Tony’s arms and dragged him to the side of the hall into a small corner and they stood there. “Nat says it works wonders with Hydra.”

“Well? What is it? We appear to be running out of time here.” Tony whisper shouted at Clint.

“I'm gonna kiss you right now.” Clint replied and put Tony into the corner.

“Why? Not that im against the idea.” Tony asked he just let CLint push him into the corner and followed the archers movements because he had more experience dealing with Hydra face to face than he did.

“Because public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” Clint said before the Hydra agents got too close and he locked his lips with Tony.

Tony was shocked at first but he wasn't totally against the idea so he started kissing back, it was mild. Nothing to serious and they stayed stuck together until they were sure that the Hydra scumbags were gone.

Once Clint could hear their footsteps disappear he pulled away from Tony with a satisfied smirk and started walking down the hall to their original destination.

“Not too bad honey cakes.” Clint whistled and laughed because of Tony’s surprised face.

“Not that it wasn't nice, but did Natasha really tell you that?” Tony questioned once they got close to the main science and informations lab.

“Yep, she used it on Cap.” he answered Tony’s question as he watched Tony start to hack the door lock. 

“Hm, I bet Cap seemed to really like that tactic” Tony said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Oh yeah he loved it. Wanna try it again? Some Hydra asshole might be tailing us.” Clint joked the suggestion.

“Definitely wouldn't shoot down the idea, but maybe later little birdy.” Tony grinned at Clint while he blasted the door open to the lab.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The third time Tony and Clint shared a kiss it was because Tony just came in with a new upgrade idea and how else could Clint repay the genius. It wasn't totally out of character for Tony to randomly be bubbly and just have a huge invention spree so Clint didn't really mind and Tony didn't care what his teammates thought about him being happy. Honestly though, Clint never was objecting any time spent with the genius when he has his little science sparks in the lab that may need his assistance, since he seems to be the only one who would actually joke back with him and share the fun while on missions or just watching a movie on the couch.

Tony was just walking through the tower holding his stark pad and scrolling though some tech ideas and those kind of things. He saw Natasha with Steve in the gym, Bruce was in the lab and Thor just left to go visit Jane. So this leaves his favorite sniper and snark buddy to probably be somewhere either in the vents or the kitchen.

And as always, Tony was right. He found their resident archer sitting on the counter eating corn pops out of the box. Tony wanted to laugh at how childish it looked but it was also adorable so he just rolled his eyes and continued towards the bird themed hero.

“Hey birdy.” he greeted.

“My knight in shining armour.” Clint easily replied with a smooth tone.

“I just got a restock in my lab and can build a few more things and since you are my second favorite-” Tony started to talk before Clint cut him off.

“Hey, why not your first?” Clint complained.

“Because Captain America hero worship doesn't really change when you are a child no matter how hard you tried to grow out of it.” Tony stuck out his hand asking for some of the dry cereal Clint seemed to be enjoying and he pointed the box towards the billionaire and he stuck his hand in to take a few corn pops and pop them into his mouth.

“Makes sense I guess.” he shrugged and he jumped off of the counter top so he was looking over Tony’s shoulder onto his stark pad. “Woah, is that the new design for my bow?” he awed at the design on the screen.

“Yep, got a lighter frame and technology to make shots more powerful and accurate.” Tony said swiping through and typing notes on the screen. “Not that you would need that anyways right legolas?” he said and Clint rolled his eyes and squeezed Tony’s shoulders while giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for the stuff. I’ll probably come down to your cool toy zone in about an hour.” Clint grabbed a bagel from the bread basket that was sitting out and he walked out of the room.

  
  


**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The fourth time Tony was kind of expecting it, the joking kisses between him and Clint were fun and expected and loose with no arguments or awkwardness. They were playing games in the common room with the other avengers and it was Mario Kart so everyone was feeling super competitive currently. Tony wanted to scoff at Clint who still thought he was the best at Mario Kart. Of course to settle things they placed a bet. If Tony won, which he always does, Clint has to walk around in booty shorts that say “I love Tony Stark” across the ass and declare him as the best Mario Kart player in the world. Clint was totally joking about what he gets if he wins but he said “A big wet kiss on the lips and a custom made big golden trophy that said “Hawkeye owns Tony Stark's ass” which yes everyone knows seems immature but Tony just laughed and declared the bet to go on.

Natasha was on the floor leaning against the couch and Clint sat on the couch above her. Tony was on the other side of the long couch with his legs crossed and Steve, Thor and Bruce were scattered throughout the room sitting in random positions. 

“I swear to shit if you get the blue shell.” Tony started to threaten when he saw Clint hit a rainbow item box. Lucky for him he only got a red shell, which knocked a CPU out of his way. They were playing the rainbow bridge level and when Thor saw it he was amused and brought up the idea that they should sometimes go racing on the rainbow bridge in Asgard.

“Im gonna get a blue shell on the next one.” Clint said with determination on his face. He was in second and Tony was right in front of him but their speeds were matching and Clint needed to find a way to get in front  _ fast _ . “Hey Nat, im gonna get a blue shell next right?” he asked the redhead who sat below him.

“Yep.” 

“Awesome!” Clint smirked at Tony. “Your gonna lose.” he taunted. “Everything Nat says is right.”

“Oh shit!” Tony yelled when Clint got a blue shell and launched it at Tony. Tony however had the horn and right before the shell hit him he activated the horn and it stopped the shell form hitting him. “Ha ha! Yes! You are so going to lose Katniss.” but right as he was about to cross the finish line one of the CPU’s must have gotten a blue shell because one second before Tony won his character was hit and Clint raced past him and won the game.

“YES! I'm the best!” Clint threw his arms up in the air and stuck his tongue out at Tony who only rolled his eyes with a grin and quickly moved across the couch so he was in Clint’s space.

Since Clint won the bet it was required for Tony to give him a big smooch of victory so that's exactly what he did. It was long, it was loud and it was probably much more enjoyable that Tony would have thought. So this bet was probably more of a win-win situation for him.

Tony was using the couch armrests to hold himself up and Clint just wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s neck to keep him there. They both were laughing into the kiss and when they pulled apart their giggles turned into loud bursts of cackling.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tony could always remember the fifth time they kissed. They were in his lab and Tony was finishing some work on the trophy and when he held it up to look at it he gave a satasfied smirk to Clint as he tossed the trophy over.

“Hm, maybe you do own my ass.” he decided to say.

“I sure would like to. Have you  _ seen  _ it?” Clint smiled at the trophy then at Tony and walked over. “I mean, I wouldn't mind wearing those booty shorts you planned on putting me in if I lost.” he suggested with a devious grin.

“Are you implying something Birdbrain?” Tony asked looking at him quizzically.

“Mayhaps. It’s been four smooches late hm?” Clint laughed as he leaned over and pecked Tony on the cheek. Tony totally thought that their game was going to end here and they would make it official so he was totally taken aback when Clint’s lips didn't land on his own.

“Hey! I thought you were a marksman!” Tony grabbed Clint’s arms before he could leave with the trophy.

“I never miss.” he replied with a cocky tony lacing his voice.

“Um, yeah you just did. Totally missed the only target that matters.” Tony said and his hand made its way to grasp at Clint’s shirt collar and bring him in closer.

“Impossib-” CLint was going to say before he was cut off by Tony pulling him in and laying a long kiss on his lips. Clint turned his head and started to kiss back and nip at the geniuses lips before he pulled back.

“Yep, i'm going to need those booty shorts.” Clint said before hoisting the trophy over his head and walking out of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
